


The Morning After

by Kierkegarden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Humor, I had to make a whole new tag for this ship, Jedi Mind Trick, M/M, Making Out, That's how you know it's a rare pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi accidentally Force suggests himself to sleep, instead of his captor, the infamous pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Hondo does not let such an action go unpunished.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picavenger14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picavenger14/gifts).



A bowl of fruit was set out on the long table and next to it, a bowl of punch. Hondo, characteristically surrounded by his men, was seated at the head and Obi-Wan next to him, biting down a frown. 

“Friends,” Hondo addressed them, clanging a knife against his flaggard, “I would like to give a warm welcome to our guest of honor tonight, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master! He will make sure we eat well and stay entertained for weeks to come!”

“Guest of honor,” Obi-Wan scoffed, eyeing his reflection in the punch bowl, “that’s an interesting way of saying hostage.”

Hondo let out a deep belly laugh as though it was the most hilarious joke he had ever heard. 

“Anyone who can make me rich becomes my guest of honor,” he tilted the flaggard back into his throat, draining it to refill again, “that’s just good business.”

“I thought you said it _wasn’t_ good business to hold Jedi as hostages,” Obi-Wan’s eyes darted around the table. If he could take Hondo out, he could take the rest with his Lightsaber that hung around Hondo's waist.

Hondo shoved a different glass into the Jedi’s hand, filling it with a heaping ladle of punch. 

“I’m not holding any Jedi hostage,” Hondo winked, “I told you that you were my guest of honor, no? Now drink, drink before Hondo changes his mind.”

Obi-Wan gulped down what tasted like soured sewer water and rum without making a face, to the sound of Hondo’s men cheering. He would feign drunkness, he thought. It wasn’t unrealistic to think that the alcohol would hit him that hard and fast. He hadn’t eaten a thing since he had gotten here.

Emulating Hondo, Obi-Wan raised his knife to clink the edge of his cup.

“Friendsh,” he mimicked a drunken slur, “A toasht to our...predicament.”

Force _ , that _ slur wasn’t intentional. The pirate’s brew coursed through his veins as Obi-Wan felt his vision getting blurrier and his thoughts more sporadic. He had to...suggest...Hondo...to sleep...before he lost his connection to the Force...entirely...

“You want to go to sleep now,” he started, waving his hands in a sloppy attempt at a conduit for the Force. Unfortunately, his reflection in the bowl of punch had once again caught his eye. He felt himself spinning rapidly, gazing into it, as the realization set in of what he'd done. In any sober state, he could deflect a mind trick.  _ In his sleep _ , he thought, ironically, as sleep approached him, swallowing him whole.

 

* * *

 

He awoke in a large plush bed, with morning light dappling through the window. The thick red-and-gold embroidered duvet was unfamiliar to him as the room: large, old, and stuffed to the brink with items. Large troves of treasures from across the galaxy at the foot of the bed and the hanging lamp at his bedside table was adorned with baubles. This room could only belong to one person.

“Hondo!” Obi-Wan cried out, frantically patting down the bed beside him, as he desperately searched for a memory of what had happened last night.

The muffled reply came from the ‘fresher, where a shirtless Hondo emerged, brushing his teeth with what looked like a flask. His wide grin didn’t quite confirm Obi-Wan’s suspicions, but it was close enough.

“Hondo,” he lowered his voice, “Did we…?”

“Obi-Wan!” Hondo pulled himself onto the bed beside the Jedi, ignoring the question, “Good to see you’re finally awake.”

Obi-Wan scooted backwards, and he felt his shoulder plate catch on the blanket. He was still wearing clothes! That was always a good sign. 

“Careful!” Hondo untangled him from the blanket, “This duvet was very expensive. Wouldn’t want to have to bill you like some kind of whore.”

The Jedi froze, dread filling him once again, as quickly as it had left, like ice cold water pouring into his blood.

“Hondo,” he begged softly, reasonably, “What did we do...you know...last night?”

Hondo looked offended. “You don’t remember?”

“I-I’m afraid not.”

The Weequay’s face fell into a smug grin, “Well, let’s just say, I didn’t know Jedi were even _capable_ of that.”

Obi-Wan felt cold sweat at the base of his neck. Whatever he had done had impressed a  _ pirate. _ It was not that Hondo was unattractive to him and in a very different situation, Obi-Wan could see himself being interested in something quick and without attachment - as he was sure Hondo preferred too. It plagued him that he couldn’t remember what it was that had so astonished the other man.

_ Perhaps I’m not being assertive enough, _ Obi-Wan thought, crawling over to the pirate across the bed and framing him with his arms against the headboard.

“I need you to tell me what happened, Hondo,” It came out as little more than a whisper, “Or else I’ll never be able to repeat it.”

“Oh, Obi-Wan,” Hondo smirked up into his face, mere inches away, “I doubt you could repeat it without the help of strong liquor anyway. You Jedi are simply not made for that kind of thing.”

Their lips met like a challenge, Obi-Wan pulling him downwards to claim him, as Hondo’s eyes widened in surprise. A flicker of pride rushed through the Jedi as he kissed with the fervor of a man defending his people. Which he was, in a way. How dare Hondo imply that the Jedi were bad lays.  _ Just because we don’t attach ourselves, _ Obi-Wan thought,  _ does not mean we are poor lovers. _

A more pressing concern was dawning on Obi-Wan’s mind, as he deepened the kiss, not fully allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Hondo’s tongue in the hollow of his mouth. The harsh, rough feeling of the Weequay’s lips against his own was starkly unfamiliar. It was not that he hadn’t wondered what they would feel like, so cracked and defined - unlike his own. However, he was almost positive that this was a new sensation...

Obi-Wan broke apart suddenly, eyes flickering with recognition.

“No…” his voice came out choked, as Hondo smiled gleefully up into his horrified face, "I don't think I could repeat it without liquor."

“Your attempts to mindtrick Hondo did not go unpunished,” Hondo grinned, lacing a hand around Obi-Wan's back like he had no intention of letting him leave, “but then, I’m equally surprised that a Jedi is such a good kisser.” 


End file.
